A short Nejiten oneshot
by Torishu
Summary: Nejiten


Disclaimer- Nope. I don't own it.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Chestnut eyes squinted in pain as the sleeping kunoichi moved her foot. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that it was early morning, and the sky was still painted with the bright pastel colors that only the coming and goings of the sun could bring. She recognized her teammate's face, calm with sleep. He was sitting Indian style against a tree, it looked horribly uncomfortable. As if in a quick moment, she realized that she had been sleeping long ways in his lap. She tried to sit up, but only managed to get half of the way to sitting position until she moved her foot. This caused her to let out a small hiss.

"Tenten, you're awake?"

She directed her gaze up to his translucent eyes to see that he'd obviously woken up. Her stomach lurched as she took in his appearance. Only now had it been brought to her attention that he had on no shirt, revealing his extremely toned abdomen.

"What happened Neji-kun?"

Her eyes widened to see that he paused before he spoke, meaning that he had to think before he spoke. He looked up into the sky silently, watching a bird fly over them.

"I need to know what happened before you went unconscious first."

She furrowed her eyebrows, thoroughly confused. Then the memories from the past night flew into her mind, running like water.

"I-I remember that I'd been thrown to the side ... and you were fighting Shimohara. Then, he caught you in some kind of genjutsu, I could tell, so I ran over to help you out of it. His attention turned to me and, I used every weapon I could think of, but they still kept going through him, like he was a ghost. Then I understood what was going on, but it was to late. He slashed me across the chest, and he broke my leg in a couple places, but I stabbed him a few times. I saw you, and you dealt the final blow while he was concentrating on me, and then I think I passed out from the pain."

He nodded.

As she was reminded of the injury, she lifted a hand to check it. She was caught by surprise to see that she was wearing his shirt, and her injuries were wrapped. So THAT was what had happened to his missing shirt."Then what happened?"

"Those other nin in the area, they were his accomplices, they attacked. I started fighting them off, but I decided to make a run for it. I had to kill a few of them, they were trying to.. take advantage of you." He pointed to his shirt. "They shredded your shirt."

Her stomach lurched again.

"Thank you, Neji-kun."

A small hint of a smile played on his thin lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She glared at him. "Oh! So you think that's funny?"

"No. You called me Neji-kun."

"So?"

"You haven't called me that in years."

She bit her tongue as her pale cheeks reddened intensely. She looked away as she muttered, "Oh.. sorry."

He eyed her warily for a second, before saying confusedly, "If you're worried that I looked at you, I didn't. Your wrappings were still on."

"You've been around Naruto too long." She said, closing her eyes slowly to keep her nerves calm.

"I don't understand."

"Forget it. Let's get back to Konoha."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat in a chair next to Neji. She scanned her clipboard quickly before clearing her throat.

"Not telling her about the poison was a smart move."

He nodded silently. "I thought it might cause her blood pressure to rise."

"Yes, It would only spread quicker that way. Thankfully, you got her here before anything happened. You know, she really is stronger than you think." She looked down at her clipboard before asking, "You two didn't exchange bodily fluids, did you?"

He eyed her questioningly. "What?"

"That doesn't always mean sex Hyuuga." She said, smirking slightly. "I'm talking blood."

"... No."

"Good." She said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "You can go see her now."

He stood slowly and stepped into the room, clearing his throat as he regained the countanance he'd lost. The Hokage had caught him offguard for a second...

She looked over at him, and smiled. "Thank you Neji-Ku.. san. "

He said nothing and only took a seat next to her.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes. The only sound was the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Why did you come in here?" She asked somewhat bitterly at his silence. He really WAS as dense as Naruto. When he'd come into the room, she thought that he'd say... something?

He studied her for a minute before he smiled again. "I'm not quite the idiot you think I am." And in a fluid movement, he was leaning over her. "You can push me away anytime now..." He said, his nose not even an inch from hers. She looked at him for a second before her arms flew around his neck.

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

xxxxxxx

XXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Her quick steps resounding throughout the empty hospital, Tsunade mumbled under her breath about how come they didn't just hire someone to do these frivolous jobs that they made her do. She opened the doors of occupied rooms to shoo out visitors one-by-one. She stopped as she came to a locked door. With ease, she turned the knob and yanked the door open. She immediately regretted this action as her mind registered what was before her eyes.

"Just because I mentioned it earlier didn't mean that you should! You do know that the foreign substance is still in her blood stream!" She said, shutting the door. She smirked to herself. That was, of course, a lie. But the two deserved it... making her see that.

* * *

Ok. Sorry. I had to add that. It was just a joke, not really part of the fic. And I'm sorry, but If you didn't figure that out then... you're as dense as Naruto. XP

Or it can be... if you wish.

Review!


End file.
